Love You Forever
by Nellsie
Summary: 'It was rare to get her to take a step into the real world, and it was just as rare to get him to step into the chuunibyo world of hers. And she had just stepped into the real world to tell him what was wrong… he needed to pay her back the favor.' Yuuta notices that Rikka isn't as excitable during the rainy days. Short prompt for a writing contest.


**I do not own nor claim to own Chuunibyo, _obviously~_**

* * *

The rain was an upsetting thing for her, as far as Yuuta could tell. She always seemed to be less hyper and chuunibyo filled when it rained, as if the weather could affect her emotions just as well as any other factor.

As her boyfriend, it worried him a little. After all, no boyfriend wanted to see their girlfriend upsetㅡ even in the slightest bit. He knew it was a strange thing to worry about, she was a bit less jittery when it rainedㅡ so what?

Well, it was a little more than that to him. Like I said already, he didn't like seeing her unhappy in the slightest, and the fact that she was a devoted chuunibyo made it a tad worse. That meant she wouldn't drop character at all, so he could never really know what she was thinking during those rainy days.

He'd tried asking her once. He had asked her '_Why aren't you as… excitable during the rainy days.."_

To which she'd replied with a flip of her raven hair _"My Wicked Lord Shingan does not care for the darkening of the skies, from which I draw power."_ She had paused in that moment, taking a look out the window. The scenery outside was what you'd expect. The grey clouds were pouring rain down on the school campus. "_And the greying clouds have no positive effect on my power… they make Wicked Lord Shingan grow weaker… and they've made Dark Flame Master grow unable as well…" _She sighed at that moment.

When she said that Yuuta had raised an eyebrow, to which she'd responded by saying something about how she must go 'back to base' to 'realign the stars of her mind'. Which he translated to 'I'm going home to get to sleep.'

She had visited his house that night to work on homework, and it was still raining. They sat on his bed, talking for a while.

"_Rikka, what did you mean when you said what you did back in the clubroom?"_ He asked as she stared out her window, a sigh barely escaping her lips. They had finished their homework quickly that day, which was strange. Usually, she would use her chuunibyo identity and powers as an excuse to not do 'mortal work'. When he had asked the question, she blushed a bit, her gaze still glued to the window.

"_Wicked Lord Shingan has never seen Dark Flame Master come out when the rain has fallen."_ She said quietly, sitting closer to him so she could lean her head on his shoulder _"Even on the light rainy days…"_

That was right, his mother never let him go outside when it was raining, she was afraid he'd get a cold. But a little thing like that… well he didn't understand why it upset Rikka so much.

"_Yuuta… I don't want to have a day where I don't see you… never." _She said quietly, a black strand of hair falling into her eyes. Yuuta's eyes widened, and he hugged her closer. He understood now…

It was rare to get her to take a step into the real world, and it was just as rare to get him to step into the chuunibyo world of hers. And she had just stepped into the real world to tell him what was wrong… he needed to pay her back the favor.

Quickly he stood up, taking her hand and pulling her up from the bed. He ran, keeping a tight hold on her hand. She gave him a surprised look, but didn't question him as he opened the screen door, leading her out to the balcony.

He stopped when they'd gotten to the balcony, before letting go of her hand. He took a deep breath before moving into his usual 'Dark Flame Master' position and letting out an in-character laugh.

"_Wicked Lord Shingan- for I have heard and evaluated your worries, and I've made a decision!" _He said, watching as she smiled in excitement, and smiling in response _"Do not fear for the disappearance of myself- nor the disappearance of Yuuta, for I shall always be here on the mortal plane with you!"_ He paused _"Because I love you Rikka, and I'll love you forever." _He whispered, loud enough for her to hear as she ran towards him, jumping into a hug with him.

"I-I love you too… Yuuta…" She whispered, and he could practically hear her smile. He smiled back, hugging her tightly. He kissed her cheek, feeling the blush that came afterwards.

That day they added a new rule for their love contract.

Yuuta would always have to be there.

He didn't mind it one bit.

* * *

**A/N-**

**All this over a rainy day, eh?**

**Anyway, so I hoped you enjoyed my Chuunibyo fanfiction- as you can see it's not terribly well done- certainly not as long or delved into as some of my other fanfictions. This was more of a prompt type of deal for the anime forum I'm on. The theme was rain *shrugs***

**I might just be posting some more Chuunibyo fanfics though- considering I feel a lot of potential of my ability to write in Rikka's point of view, and I've got a couple OC's who'd be awesome in a good fanfic. But whatever- I'm getting off topic.**

**Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed! :)**


End file.
